Young & Timely
by chucky89us
Summary: Josh goes on a bike ride...
1. Chapter 1

Young & Timely

It was a beautiful day in San Francisco. It had been a great day too. Josh had been working hard all day in his office coding because the original writer didn't leave any comments on their broken code. After a bathroom break, Josh noted that it was 4 o'clock and he was suddenly reminded of Ferris Bueller. That's all it took for him to change into his biking clothes and to get his bike.

Making his way to the front door he stopped when he smelled something cooking. "Gabi, what are you making? It smells delicious!"

"Elliot has been dying for some duck confit so I'm surprising him. It'll be ready at 6. Where are you going?" Gabi replied.

"I'm not going to waste this beautiful day any longer so I'm going on a bike ride. But I'll be back for dinner! I am not missing something that smells that good! See you in a bit." Josh smiled as he left.

He decided to take his favorite path through the city. It never failed to give him a great workout while also seeing the sights. Reaching a stopping point to grab a drink, Josh looked at his watch. It read 5:25 p.m. "Time to get back! That duck can't eat itself!"

When Josh was just a few minutes away from his building he really started to hustle. 'Finish strong!' he thought to himself. Then, it all went black.

AN: Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

In the penthouse, Gabi kept watching the clock. 6 o'clock came and went and with it she served dinner to Elliot, Yolanda and herself. The empty plate across from her staring back her. Even though she was hungry and the food was top notch, her gut was screaming at her nerves that something wasn't right. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. "Guys have you heard from Josh? He said he'd be back by six for dinner and it's already past 6:30..."

"No I haven't. He went on a bike ride right?" Elliot answered.

"I haven't either. I've been cleaning up grease on the carpet from his bike!" Yolanda responded.

With that Gabi didn't waste any time getting her phone to call him. After it went straight to voicemail twice without ringing she knew something was truly wrong. She grabbed her purse and hurried towards the door. "I think something is wrong. It's not like him to miss dinner and not answer his phone. Can you put the food away? I'm going to look for Josh."

Gabi opened the door but standing in front of her was a police officer ready to knock. "Is this Josh Kaminksi's residence?"

Gabi was so nervous she could only reply in a whisper, "it is."

Having been as surprised as Gabi at the appearance of the officer, Elliot and Yolanda had made their way over to the entryway.

"I'm Officer Carson, and who might you guys be?" He asked.

"We're Mr. Kaminski's employees, and the people who love him the most," Yolanda answered with confidence.

"Well, that's good. Because I hate to bring bad news but he was in an accident a little bit ago. He's in the hospital pretty banged up." Officer Carson explained. "It would be great to have someone there for him."

Slowly, Josh's heavy eyelids began to rise. Everything was fuzzy but his eyes finally focused as he found the clock: 3:27 a.m. Disbelief and worry instantly crossed his mind. 'What had happened and where am I?' Next he looked down and saw he was definitely in the hospital due to the IV cart next to him and a nurse call button next to his shoulder. He wiggled his toes but stopped suddenly when he saw blonde hair draped across the bed by his feet. Gabi. He smiled and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time Josh woke up he was able to survey the whole room to see that Elliot, Yolanda and Gabi were all there before any of them noticed he was awake. Gabi was snoozing on Yolanda's shoulder. Yolanda was silently praying and Elliot was flustered with his phone.

"Hey..." Josh's raspy voice whispered.

"Oh my gosh! You're awake! Yay!" Elliot cheered. The cheering woke up Gabi. Yolanda was beaming. "How do you feel?" Elliot asked.

"Weird. What happened? The last thing I remember is seeing my building up ahead and being pumped for my bike ride to be over. Duck confit was not to be missed according to Gabi," Josh smiled her way.

"It was to die for. But in your case, I'm glad it wasn't," Elliot answered.

"Josh, the police came by the apartment and told us you were hurt so we all rushed over here. The doctor says you were really really lucky and only got a bad concussion. Lucky that you wore a helmet and that the car only clipped your back wheel because they ran the red light." Yolanda explained.

Later that afternoon, Josh got to go home. But not without strict instructions to take it easy and to stay off the computer. "Thank you guys for being there for me, but right now I just want to take a nap. Oh and one more thing, since I can't work, you guys don't have to work. Couple weeks off sound good?" Josh asked.

"Ok sugar. If you say so. Call us anytime if you need anything." Yolanda replied for the whole group.

Several hours later Josh woke up from his slumber. He saw that it was 7:45. "It's starting to get late. What am I going to do now?" Josh wondered aloud. His belly answered loudly for him. "Well, guess it's time to eat, but what am I going to eat? Ugh. I need Gabi!"

Grabbing his phone, Josh texted Gabi asking her to come cook supper for him. He felt like a child asking but he didn't know what else to do. To his surprise she waltzed into the apartment about 10 minutes later, humming softly to herself.

"Well that was fast! Did you run all the lights?" Josh asked.

"Haha no I didn't. I figured you would be hungry soon, especially after eating all that horrible hospital food, so I was at the store nearby getting you a few things. How does fettuccine sound?"

"Oh that sounds amazing! Can you show me how you make it?" Josh was excited about one of his favorite comfort foods.

"Of course I will. It's actually really easy. First..." Gabi explained all the ingredients and the process to make it. Before long, it was time to eat.

Feeling a bit like deja vu, Josh asked, "you're not gonna make me eat alone are you?"

Gabi smiled. "And miss out on fettuccine? No way Jose!"

After dinner was finished and cleaned up Josh said, "Thanks for coming. That was delicious. But I have a question: I know I gave everyone time off but I've realized I can't cook so..."

"So you need me to not have time off so you can recover with a full stomach?" Gabi finished for him.

"Exactly. And hey maybe I'll learn a thing or two from you." Josh replied.

Over the next two weeks Josh and Gabi worked together in the kitchen. Josh bit by bit took on a few responsibilities preparing food, with Gabi's supervision of course.

"You know, since I can't be on the computer this has been great therapy to get my mind sharp again. Thank you. An added bonus is that we get to eat afterwards!" Josh happily proclaimed to the vegetables he was chopping while catching Gabi's smile out of the corner of his eye.

The next morning Josh went in for a checkup. The doctor said everything was looking good and that Josh could work back into his normal work day at his own speed. That evening Josh decided to surprise Gabi. It wasn't until she walked in the door at 6:30 that she smelled something delicious. She sat down at the bar with a smirk on her face. "So...what are you doing?"

"I am making you fettuccine because I want to thank you. The doctor said today that I'm cleared to start working again at my speed. I couldn't have done it without you." Josh beamed.

"Wow. I am impressed! Plus this looks amazing! You have learned a thing or two." Gabi replied in awe.

Sitting down at the table, Josh immediately stood back up. "I'd like to propose a toast to you. Without you I'm not sure where I'd be. Whether it's sitting in a dark hospital room wondering what happened to me or that duck confit to seeing you asleep at my feet no doubt worried sick about me. To now, where I'm getting much better thanks to you. Someone who obviously cares about me and my well being. Someone who I care a great deal about as well. So here's to you Gabi. For you, I'm thankful."

Gabi was crying, dabbing away her tears with her napkin. She got up from her chair and went to Josh. Hugging him tightly. She whispered, "I'm thankful for you too."

They both looked at each other still in their embrace, Josh kissed Gabi's forehead. Seconds later they were kissing each other passionately. Resting her head on his chest, Gabi looked down at the food. "We better eat before it gets cold."

"You're right. Let's eat." Josh agreed.

The next night everyone was invited to dinner. On the menu was duck confit at Josh's request. After the amazing meal, everyone was standing on the terrace looking at the lights. "I just want to say that last time we had duck confit I didn't make it here. But this time I will never miss another meal." Josh smiled and grabbed Gabi's hand. Elliot and Yolanda shared an incredulous look. "And that I'm so glad that I have the best people I know and love here with me."

FIN


End file.
